Fear - A Hobbit One Shot
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: It is the evening before they head to the lonely mountain and Bilbo is caught in his own thoughts, because it is him who has to enter that mountain and who has to face the Dragon...


_**The important things first:  
I DON'T OWN THE HOBBIT! ALL RIGHT BELONGS TO J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND PETER JACKSON!**___

It's been such a loooooong time since i wrote something about the hobbit.  
Well this was a spontaneous idea i got while watching the second hobbit movie again a few days ago. And i always thought how Bilbo would feel the night before they would travel to the lonely mountain and here is my answer :).

I am sorry for grammer or spelling mistakes you may find in here.

I hope it is okay.

* * *

**_Fear_**

_A Hobbit One-Shot_****

Blue-gray eyes turned up into the night sky.

Stars reflected in them and the lips of their wearer curled into a barely discernible smile.

It was not a happy smile, no.

It was a sad, almost nervous smile which Bilbo Baggins's face graced that night.

It was already late.

The lake town's residents had gone to bed hours ago and slept peacefully in their homes. Also Thorin and his fellowship had laid to rest and fell asleep as well.

One of those few nights where they could sleep safely.

Bilbo shuddered as he thought back at all the terrible things he had already lived through.

Orcs, Wargs, shapeshifters, giant spiders, and who knew what else would wait for them?

Sure was only one thing: Their adventure was not over yet and Bilbo got a bad feeling that his adventure had only just begun.

His eyes turned to the lonely mountain that stretched before him in all its glory and lifted itself off the dark evening sky.

The mountain seemed almost menacing to Bilbo, for he knew what a horrible beast lived there.

They called him Smaug the Terrible.

A ruthless, fire-breathing dragon who once claimed the home of the dwarves for himself.

Thorin had told him a lot about this mountain and this dragon.

The stories had been exciting, but now that he sat there and could see the mountain before his own eyes, he no longer found it exciting.

This mountain filled him with indescribable fear and he shivered when he thought of having to enter it.

Who knew what would await him inside there and who could say with certainty that the dragon was actually asleep and was not already awake and forged his own plans.

What, when Bilbo entered the mountain and Smaug was already waiting for him?

Bilbo shuddered again, his muscles quivered under his skin and he wrapped the blanket he had taken outside, tighter around his body.

He came out here to get distracted, but so far he had only achieved the complete opposite, because he got more and more scared the longer he stared at this mountain and the more he thought about what lay ahead of him.

But he had promised the fellowship, had promised Thorin, to help them with this dangerous mission and he would do it now.

There was no turning back.

Not for him.

Again, a small smile appeared on his lips.

Should he survive and get back home; he had much to tell...

He winced sharply and almost a cry broke lose from his throat when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bilbo? What are you doing out here?"

The deep voice made the hobbit exhale relieved and his muscles relaxed again, just like his heart, which was hammering in his chest, as if he had just escaped a herd of Wargs.

Thorin Oakenshield sat down next to the hobbit and his gaze followed him to the mountain Erebors, his old home.

"I could not sleep."

It was barely a whisper which left Bilbo's lips and the young Hobbit shivered.

Thorin turned his head to him and looked at him in silence.

He could clearly see the fear sparkle in the eyes of the young hobbit and it needed no words to know what he was thinking.

"You shouldn't think too much about this dragon, Master Baggins."

"This is truly easier said than done Thorin. I am afraid. Insane afraid even, because I don't know how this adventure will end for me when I have once entered this mountain."

"You'll be fine. We will take care of you."

Bilbo now turned his head to the dwarf and looked at him skeptically.

"What can you do against a beast like Smaug? Wasn't it you who told me about him, how he robbed you of your homeland and your people and how he destroyed Dale?"

Thorin was silent and bowed his head slightly what made Bilbo wince, because he thought he had said something wrong, but Thorin lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"As long as you don't wake the dragon, you will not be harmed Bilbo. Trust me."

Bilbo lowered his head and stared into the water before him.

"I hope you are right Thorin…"

Then there was stony silence between them.

Thorin was trapped in his own thoughts that he tried to suppress, because he also thought about the question of how their long journey would end and if he and the others wouldn't demand too much from Bilbo.

When he looked at the Hobbit he also shuddered, as he thought about that he blindly sent him to his death when they would open the secret door that led into the Erebor.

"Thorin? Are you okay?"

The dwarf flinched almost imperceptibly, as Bilbo's voice brought him back from his thoughts and he nodded his head before he got up and looked at him.

"Let's go back. It is too cold and you should get some sleep. Tomorrow we will leave for the mountain and each of us should be well rested."

Bilbo was silent and tried to repress the emerging fear in his belly, but he couldn't.

He took one last look at the lonely mountain, before he followed Thorin back to Bard's house.

He did not want to think of tomorrow.

But as much as he tried, that night he would not sleep, because the beast Erebors pursue him to his dreams.

And Bilbo wished it would remain a nightmare.

But deep in his heart he knew that on the morrow his worst nightmares would come true.

And he was hoping with all of his heart that he would survive this adventure...

**_The End_**


End file.
